Comic
by rogueandkurt
Summary: The members of the BAU have a discussion about heroes. Oneshot. SliceofLife. QuasiReidCentric.


**48. Comic**** -**

**Author: **rogueandkurt

**Rating:** K

**Fandom:** Criminal Minds

Okay, this is kind of a pointless discussion-piece. Not incredibly long, but I thought it'd be interesting to look at the BAU's heroes.

Before I get any reviews about the accuracy of the backstories on the various heroes, let me say that all of the information was taken either from Wikipedia or my own mind. I apologize for any innacuracies/inconsistencies.

**Disclaimer:** Criminal Minds belongs to CBS. The heroes mentioned belong to DC and Marvel Comics. Not me.

* * *

"Wolverine. Hands down."

The members of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit smirked at Morgan's proclamation. They were all enjoying one of their few slow days at Quantico, having ordered lunch from a nearby deli, when discussion of their most recently solved case somehow turned the topic of conversation to their favourite childhood heroes.

Hotch shook his head in disagreement.

"Wolverine was too angry. He never followed orders."

"But he always got the job done. And that 'Bezerker Rage' of his kicked a lot of bad-guy butt," Morgan defended, taking a bite out of his meatball sub.

"Superman was the best," Hotch insisted, sipping his diet soda. "He was easily the most powerful superhero ever created, and he was also a great leader and role model. _That's _a real hero."

JJ wrinkled her nose jokingly. "Superman was too much of a Boy Scout. He always acted so morally superior to everyone else."

A small smile threatened to play upon Hotch's lips.

"That's because he _is _morally superior to everyone. He's Superman." He concluded, as if that should answer all questions.

"I always felt he had a little bit too much power for one person," Reid contributed. "He wasn't realistic."

Prentiss grinned.

"But a short, hairy mutant who sprouts claws from his knuckles _is _realistic?" She shrugged, still smiling as she raised a spoonful of vegetable soup to her lips. "Heroes are supposed to be larger than life. That's why they're heroes."

Gideon shook his head. "Batman was a true hero. He never had any special powers - he was just a brilliant detective who dedicated his life to helping others and fighting the monsters of the night."

"Yeah, but I bet Wolverine would kick his butt in a fight," Morgan argued with a small smirk. He turned to the blonde-haired computer technician sitting to his right.

"Who was your favorite, Mama?"

Garcia smiled indulgently. "Oracle, of course. I like to think of myself as her sexier real-life counterpart. Even Batman looked to her for help. We tech goddesses are a breed of our own." She sighed playfully and ate another bite of her salad.

Morgan laughed.

"Oh, you know she could never measure up to you, Sugar."

She nodded. "You're right. Truth really is better than fiction."

Reid looked at Prentiss.

"Did you have a favorite childhood hero?" He asked. Emily blushed, her eyes on her soup.

"...Wonder Woman..." She admitted, her embarrassment slightly heightened by JJ's snort of laughter.

"Wonder Woman?" JJ repeated, disbelief in her eyes. "She fought crime in high heels and a bathing suit!"

Prentiss nodded, laughing along with her. "I know, I know. But I can't help it - I loved Lynda Carter. I used to dress up as her for Halloween every year."

"Who did you like, JJ?" Hotch asked, turning the tables on the young media liaison.

"Oh, Catwoman, definitely," she answered immediately with a smile.

Reid frowned, his mouth falling slightly open as it did whenever he was thinking about something.

"JJ, Catwoman was a villain."

She took another sip of her pop and nodded. "I know, but she was smart and she could hold her own against the guys. Besides, she wasn't _all _bad."

Reid was still frowning, as if trying to decipher how a villainess could be someone's hero. JJ smirked and turned her swivel chair to face the young genius, certain she was about to open up a can of worms.

"Who was your favorite hero, Spence?"

"I always liked the Question," he replied.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"The Question was a, uh, lesser-known hero from the sixties," Reid responded, scratching the back of his neck and adopting the tone of voice he used when informing people of useless trivia. "He didn't have any superpowers, but he was an investigative journalist and self-proclaimed conspiracy nut who used his brain to hunt down criminals and corrupt politicians. He was always searching for the answers to questions others were afraid to ask. That's...That's why they called him 'The Question.'" He finished lamely.

Gideon smiled at Reid's idea of a 'hero'.

"Reid, man," Morgan laughed. "Leave it to you to have a hero who uses 'brain power' instead of fists. Me - I always liked the guys who could fight."

"Actually," Reid countered, raising a finger to Morgan's comment. "The Question _could _fight. In most incarnations he was trained in martial arts. But he often prefered to use his _intelligence _to defeat the villain."

"Kind of like what we do," Garcia commented with a smile. Reid nodded at her across the table.

The members of the BAU paused their eating for a moment and sat silently, pondering the comparison.

"--Okay, so, who do you think would win in a fight - Wonder Woman or Catwoman?"

_Fin._

* * *

Like I said, not much point to it, but I liked it. Just a simple fic, really.

For those of you who don't know (and I'm hardly the expert):

_Oracle is one incarnation of Barbara Gordon, formerly Batgirl. She was paralyzed and became sort of a tech-support super-spy for various heroes, including Batman._

Hated it? Loved it? Not really sure why you're reading the author's note? Let me know - please take the time to review.

I'll have another one up in a bit. Ciao!

Keep Smiling! ;)

rogueandkurt


End file.
